


It's Late And I Want Ice Cream (Sanders Sides drabble)

by AJ_Vinyl



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Logan-centric, Multi, logan is a crackhead after hours, the lamp can be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vinyl/pseuds/AJ_Vinyl
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote based off of my headcanon that Logan loves all sweets just as much as Crofter's, it's just that most of the time he has enough self-control to stay calm....Most of the time.
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship, Logan Sanders/Patton Sanders, Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders, Logan Sanders/Virgil Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s set the scene:

It’d been a long night and Logan had been hard at work on something or other, some timeline of events for his “optimized productivity”. The other Sides were concerned, but they all knew that he’d be more irritable if he was interrupted. They left him to it, deciding to go out for ice cream so he’d have a quiet house to work in.

“Logan?” Roman called as he shut the door behind them. “You alive, or...?”

Virgil shrugged off the princely Side’s jacket and halfway unzipped his own. “Hey, specs, you better not be decaying in the kitchen,” he warned, then paused and reconsidered, “though that would be pretty badass.”

“Language,” Patton replied sternly- albeit tiredly, having been the driver for the night. They made their way to the kitchen, all noting the time (3:31 a.m.), and put away the groceries they’d also grabbed on the way home.

As they moved towards Logan’s room, Patton leading the way, there wasn’t much noise from it besides the soft classical music he always seemed to have playing in the background.

Patton gently knocked on Logan’s door. “Logan,” he called quietly, knocking a few times to be sure, since the studious Side had the tendency to get lost in his work. “Can we come in? Or at least-?”

He was cut off as Logan abruptly opened the door. “Yes?” he said, professional as always.

“Well, we went to Baskin-Robbins, you know, and we thought you’d like something after working for so long, so...“ Patton ended his semi-statement by presenting a carton of ice cream from behind his back.

Logan regarded it for a second, then took it and the spoon Patton held in his other hand with caution. Patton smiled and looked back to reassure the other two.

“Now, I know you don’t really need a warning,” he said, still facing past-dairying duo, “but it’s not healthy to scarf it down, so be sure not to eat it all in one g-“

He turned back to find Logan still standing there, calmly holding the spoon in one hand and the carton, empty, in the other.

Dead silence.

And then, barely audible from Patton-

“What the _fuck...”_


	2. The LAMP One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I wanted fluff. Here’s that, featuring tired workaholic Logan, movies, and cuddles.

The following day, everyone except Logan (who slept in unintentionally) was gathered in the mindscape commons, watching a movie. As The Lion King played, they all occasionally glanced in the direction of Logan’s door, wondering if he would make an appearance.

Make an appearance he did, messy hair and tired expression poking out from under the hood of his rarely-seen unicorn onesie. His signature mug of coffee resided in his hand, almost completely full.

“Uh… hey, Teach,” Roman said cautiously, as if afraid that he would be attacked. Quite frankly, it was a realistic expectation with Logan’s condition.  
“Hello,” Logan replied evenly, though his voice was laced with exhaustion. Patton frowned at this, and waved him over to the couch, to which he reluctantly obliged, standing in front of it.

“Yes?” he inquired. Roman, catching Patton’s drift, suggested, “Why don’t you join us? We’re having a Disney marathon, Beauty and the Beast is next.”

Logan shook his head. “As much as I would be inclined to join your activities, there is simply too much to do,” he said. “Thomas still needs a productivity calendar, and his posting schedule is completely off. I must be doing work in order for Thomas to live an optimized life, and in order to fulfill my purpose as his Logic. So unfortunately, I’m afraid I must decline.”

“But Logaaaaan,” Patton whined, giving him puppy eyes. “You don’t hafta work all the time, you should relax!”

“There’s work to be done,” Logan said, turning to avoid looking at the wide-eyed Side. “As Logic, I have a job that I should be doing, and it must be constant. If I simply stopped working, Thomas would no longer have functioning reason. That would affect his ability to problem-solve, his thought process, his punctuality, his speech, his-“

He cut himself off with an undignified (but rather adorable) yelp as someone grabbed his onesie’s tail, and he landed in the lap of Virgil, who gave him a Look and curled around him. “Quit running your mouth like a computer and just watch movies,” he mumbled into Logan’s shoulder.

Logan sighed as both Patton and Roman joined the cuddle as well. “I suppose…” he said carefully, “that I could take a day to recover.”  
He hid his smile in his onesie as all three cheered.

They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, until the evening, when all four eventually fell asleep tangled together in a pile of affection.


End file.
